Simon Lasker (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Pyro | Aliases = | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = ; formerly | Relatives = Unnamed mother | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Xavier Institute for Mutant Education and Outreach, Central Park, New York City, New York; formerly Abandoned Worthington Industries Facility, Long Island, New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Adventurer; former terrorist and student | Education = Some College | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Marc Guggenheim; Ardian Syaf | First = X-Men: Gold Vol 2 1 | HistoryText = When Simon Lasker manifested his Mutant powers, Mesmero appeared to him in the form of Charles Xavier and brainwashed him into taking the name Pyro and joining a new Brotherhood of Evil Mutants working for anti-mutant activist Lydia Nance. After marking their first public appearance by attacking the United Nations Headquarters, the Brotherhood kidnapped New York's mayor, Bill de Blasio and held him hostage at an abandoned factory on Long Island. The mayor's kidnapping was intended to lure out the X-Men so they could be killed in an explosion; however, the X-Men managed to rescue the mayor and avoid the trap, defeating the Brotherhood in the process. Mesmero's hold over the team was broken, and the members of the Brotherhood were handed over to to S.H.I.E.L.D., ultimately leading to its disbandment. Ms. Nance still had plans for the Brotherhood, so she facilitated Mesmero's escape from the mutant prison The Box. Under the pretense of having found a way to escape on his own, Mesmero approached Pyro and his fellow lookalike, Avalanche, and offered them a chance at freedom, supposedly to have revenge on the woman who hired, then discarded, them. Mesmero had Pyro and Avalanche attack a yacht where Nance's Heritage Initiative was holding a fundraising gala solely with the objective to lure the X-Men. Shortly after the mutant heroes arrived to the scene, so did a squadron of the NYPD. While the Brotherhood made their escape, Mesmero used his powers on the X-Men, making them believe the officers were an assortment of their enemies which they attacked, leading to their arrest. The members of the Brotherhood regrouped at their base, where Mesmero revealed the true nature of his plot, and that in reality they were still under Nance's paycheck. Disgusted by having been manipulated again, and having assisted an anti-mutant bigot, Pyro walked away. Not long afterwards, Simon approached the Xavier Institute for Mutant Education and Outreach in hopes to make amends. Rogue vouched for him despite Iceman's skepticism, and Simon joined the X-Men. Simon also joined the X-Men in non-adventurous outings, such as when they visited Las Vegas for Colossus' bachelor party. The night of Colossus' and Kitty Pryde's wedding, Simon had a one-night stand with Iceman. | Personality = | Powers = Pyrokinesis: Simon has the mutant ability to psionically generate, control, and manipulate fire, similar to the original Pyro. Unlike Allerdyce, he seems capable of igniting fire on his own, and does not require outside sources of existing flame to manipulate. Any other differences have yet to be fully explored. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = X-Men Blackbird | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Simon's mother had lung cancer. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Mutants activated after M-Day Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Homosexual Characters Category:Elementals Category:Long range Energy Projection